Dans la forêt aux coins perdus
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Cross over Holic/ W Juliette. Et si l'école de théâtre était invitée à donner une représentation au temple de Dômeki?


_**DISCLAIMER :** _

**Auteur :** Hiril Ithilia

**Base :** Cross over _XXX Holic_ des Clamp et _W Juliette_ de Emura

Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, même Mokona...

Les premiers dialogues sont tirés d'_Antigone_ de J. Anouilh

**Genre:** aventure?

**Dédicace :** Fic en réponse à un jeu sur LJ pour Wicka qui m'avait donné comme fil directeur :_Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, le club de théâtre venait séjourner dans le temple de Domeki ? _

Les feuilles de l'automne virevoltaient dans la cour déserte. A intervalles réguliers l'on pouvait deviner le frottement las d'un balai sur les gravillons qui rassemblait ces feuilles éparses. Certaines d'entre elles, rebelles, venaient mourir, en un ultime effort, sur l'engawa du temple. Les shôji étaient tirés, laissant pénétrer une faible clarté matinale. Une feuille dorée osa s'immiscer dans la pièce, se posant à la limite de l'ombre créée par le panneau coulissant.

Tout était calme. Comme un matin d'automne. Excepté ces clameurs provenant de la pièce aux shôji tirés. Des clameurs qui tranchaient avec le lieu. Des clameurs d'une autre réalité.

**Makoto (Antigone) **: Tu es bien sûr qu'à ce bal où tu es venu me chercher dans mon coin, tu ne t'es pas trompé de jeune fille ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais regretté depuis, jamais pensé, même tout au fond de toi, même une fois, que tu aurais plutôt dû demander Ismène ?

Une jeune fille à la silhouette élancée se tenait dans l'ombre de la pièce. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur sa poitrine. Elle ne portait qu'une fine tunique blanche retenue par une fibule, aux manches légèrement évasées. Elle était pieds nus.

**Ito (****Hé****mon)** : Idiote !

Dans la lumière offerte par le shôji tiré, une autre jeune fille coiffée à la garçonne. Elle portait une tunique similaire, plus courte cependant, aux épaules nues. Un glaive à sa ceinture.

**Makoto (Antigone)** : Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes comme une femme ? Tes bras qui me serrent ne mentent pas ? Tes grandes mains posées sur mon dos ne mentent pas, ni ton odeur, ni ce bon chaud, ni cette grande confiance qui m'inonde quand j'ai la tête au creux de ton cou ?

**Ito (****Hé****mon)** : Oui, Antigone, je t'aime comme une femme.

Sa voix était languissante, traînant volontairement les dernières paroles. Elle s'approcha légèrement, sans geste brusque.

**Makoto (Antigone**) : Je suis noire et maigre. Ismène est rose et dorée comme un fruit.

**Ito (****Hé****mon) **: Antigone…

Sa main caressa la joue douce de Makoto. Une peau de pêche, une peau si lisse et si marbrée que l'on aurait peine à croire qu'il soit un homme…Il incarnait à la perfection la beauté fragile mais résolue de cette Antigone de papier.

**D****ô****meki :** Le spectacle est intéressant ?

Watanuki sursauta faisant par la même tomber son balai dans l'épais tas de feuilles mortes qui s'envolèrent aussitôt, se dispersant en un nuage brun et orangé avant de retomber aléatoirement dans la cour fraîchement nettoyée tandis que d'autres vinrent rejoindre la spectatrice dorée dans la pièce où se tenait l'étrange représentation.

**D****ô****meki **: Félicitation… t'as plus qu'à tout recommencer…

Il pesta à l'intérieur de lui-même contre ce rustre personnage ! Non mais regardez moi ce type, avec son flegme naturel, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de venir le déranger dans son travail…spectacle…

**Watanuki **: ça va c'est bon ! Puis si t'es pas content t'as qu'à les ramasser toi-même ces feuilles ! J'vois pas pourquoi je t'aide d'ailleurs, c'est pas à moi de faire ça, c'est pas chez moi !

L'image de Yûko se prélassant dans son bain chaud avec un verre de saké à la main - Mokona sur un petit matelas gonflable l'imitant – assaillit soudain son esprit pour lui rappeler que oui, balayer la cour faisait partie d'une des « missions » qu'elle lui avait confié, en plus d'accueillir cette troupe d'artistes…

**D****ô****meki **: Alors ? Il est comment ce spectacle ?

**Watanuki :** Mais tu écoutes quand je te parles ?

A chaque fois il lui faisait le coup… à chaque fois… ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus… Et cette façon de se boucher l'oreille, comme si il allait le rendre sourd en lui criant dessus, l'exaspérait.

Mais tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient ainsi, les deux jeunes filles continuaient à se donner la réplique avec ferveur sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait auprès de l'engama qui bordait leur salle.

**Watanuki :** Elles jouent vraiment bien…on croirait des professionnelles… Mais ce qu'elles jouent est assez particulier…

**D****ô****meki **: C'est une tragédie grecque, où les forces du destin sont en marche…T'as vraiment aucune culture…

**Watanuki **: Je sais ce que c'est une tragédie ! Arrête de me prendre pour un débile à la fin !

**Himawari : **Vous vous amusez bien vous deux ?

**Watanuki :** Himawari-chaaaaaaaan !

Comme toujours son sourire était lumineux, trop même pour que Watanuki ne fonde pas aussitôt. On aurait presque pu imaginer un petit coeur se dessiner dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux torsadés.

**Himawari : **La répétition est bientôt finie. Leur professeur nous demande de préparer les repas.

**Watanuki **: Avec plaisir Himawari-chan ! Allons ensemble préparer un fabuleux repas pour cette troupe d'élèves !

Des coeurs et des étoiles voletaient dans ses yeux. Himawari lui apparaissait comme ceinte d'un halo de lumière. Des carillons sonnaient. Des tourterelles volaient. Il allait préparer le repas avec Himawari, juste avec elle, tous les deux.

**Himawari :** Dômeki, tu viens nous aider ?

Elle esquissa un grand sourire. Il manqua défaillir.

**Watanuki **: Je le hais…

**Y****û****ko **: Et quand on devait monter Don Juan, quelle épopée !

**Itoh-sensei**** : **Tu avais même joué le rôle principal, en lui donnant cet air de dandy, ça avait été notre meilleur représentation !

**Y****û****ko **: Grâce à ton sens de la direction aussi !

**Itoh-sensei**** :** Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir…

**Y****û****ko **: Mais c'est vrai que ce rôle m'allait à ravir !

**Himawari :** Vous reprendrez bien un peu de saké ?

**Y****û****ko & ****Itoh-sensei**** :** Avec plaisir !!

Le repas allait bon train. Les élèves mangeaient avec avidité les mets préparés par Watanuki, commentant leurs répétitions, imaginant des retouches à apporter aux costumes, des décors à faire, des accessoires à trouver. Toute la discussion était entièrement tournée vers le théâtre. Ils étaient vraiment passionnés. Les plus intrépides avaient commencé à questionner Dômeki sur son temple et ses intérêts. Watanuki ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver d'intéressant. Mais il était plus occuper à surveiller ce Toki qui ne cessait de mater ouvertement Himawari-chan, son Himawari-chan ! Qu'il essaie un peu de l'approcher, il aurait affaire à lui, et à la dénommée Ito qui ne cessait de lui donner des coups à chaque tentative d'approche de la dite demoiselle qui, toujours avec ce sourire ravissant, servait quiconque lui demandait.

**Makoto **: Peut-être faudrait il éviter de resservir la prof et Yûko-san, elles ont assez bu…

**Watanuki** : Hélas, une fois que Yûko est lancée on ne peut plus lui lever le saké des mains…

Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que tenter de lever le saké des mains de Yûko reviendrait à lever le biberon des mains d'un nourrisson. Folie pure ! Mais Makoto n'avait pas tort, au fond ces retrouvailles devenaient un peu gênantes pour le comité des élèves. Se dire que Yûko avait été adolescente elle aussi le laissait perplexe, mais l'imaginer en plus jouer les Don Juan avec une allure de dandy, cela le traumatisait presque… même si ce rôle devait assurément lui aller à ravir, la séduction étant presque naturelle chez elle…D'ailleurs cela ne le surprenait pas qu'elle ait appartenu dans sa jeunesse à une troupe de théâtre, la comédie était si spontanée chez elle !

**Makoto :** c'est très gentil à vous de nous accueillir…cela ne doit pas vous arriver souvent d'héberger un aussi grand nombre de personnes.

**Watanuki :** Ié, Ié, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, j'aime cuisiner, alors plus y'a de monde plus je suis content – ils agitaient ses mains, prouvant sa gène – Mais l'hospitalité, vous la devez au mec repoussant là bas.

D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi Dômeki avait accepté d'accueillir ces gens alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas…Surtout que si c'était pour aider une amie de Yûko, mieux valait se méfier avant d'accepter l'offre !

**D****ô****meki :** Vous le devez surtout à Yûko…c'est son idée.

**Watanuki :** Aaaaaah ! Mais d'où il sort lui !

**D****ô****meki **: Et j'aime assez le théâtre, donc j'ai accepté.

**Watanuki :** Ah ouais, les choses raffinées trouvent donc grâce à tes yeux ?!

**D****ô****meki **: C'est mon grand père qui m'a initié à cet art. Il adorait le théâtre Nô.

Makoto esquissa un petit rire amusé. Ces deux jeunes gens étaient admirables ! Vraiment surprenant ! Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient cessé de se chamailler pour un rien. La placidité de l'un tranchait avec l'hyper réactivité de l'autre. Un vrai tableau burlesque.

**Makoto **: Votre grand père devait être un homme très cultivé.

Watanuki gesticulait en tout sens. Comment ce mec pouvait il attirer l'attention de tout le monde ! Il avait quoi de spécial ? Il était si inintéressant pourtant !

**Himawari :** Je vais chercher le dessert !

**Watanuki **: Quelle bonne idée Himawari-chaaaaaaaan ! Je viens t'aider !!

Il allait se retrouver seul avec elle, tous le deux, loin de ce prédateur de Toki et de ce rustre de Dômeki. Enfin !

**Ito **: Vous voulez peut-être un peu d'aide?

**Himawari :** Avec plaisir!

**Watanuki :** Pourquoi ?...

Ce mot tomba comme un soupir…

Ils partirent tous trois, emportant plats et assiettes vides.

Yûko et son amie de jeunesse continuaient à se rappeler les bons vieux souvenirs à renforts de saké. L'on pouvait se demander laquelle des deux était la plus ivre tant elles riaient et s'esclaffaient sans aucune raison.

**Toki :** J'avais jamais vu la prof comme ça… Elles sont complètement allumées, ça va donner pour la suite de la journée !

**Makoto **: N'essaies pas d'en profiter pour courtiser Himawari-chan.

**Toki :** De la jalousie ? Tu sais bien que tu restes ma préférée, après Ito évidemment.

Son sourire oscillait entre le ravissement et la perversité. Il s'était approché si près du visage de Makoto que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

**Toki :** Enfin, j'vais voir s'il reste du saké, avant qu'elles ne sifflent tout !

Il recracha un nuage de fumée avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Le visage de Makoto était crispé, ses traits si doux s'étaient durcis. Un soupçon de colère s'y esquissa.

- Tensions, rivalités, jalousie –

**D****ô****meki :** Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé au théâtre ?

Makoto sursauta. Il en avait oublié sa présence, focalisé sur la rancoeur qu'il portait à Toki. Il ne pouvait supporter ce jeu qu'il avait avec toutes les filles, en particulier Ito, celle qu'il s'était choisi…

**Makoto :** Et bien…je dirais plutôt que c'est le théâtre qui m'a choisi. C'est une vocation parfois bien délicate à expliquer…

Si délicate que son père ne voulait rien entendre…

**D****ô****meki :** je vois…

Il n'était pas très habile à faire la conversation. Voire pas du tout. Watanuki était plus doué pour ça, il devait l'admettre. C'était lui qui remplissait la fonction de moulin à paroles ; lui, il ne faisait qu'apporter un peu d'air à la machine, parfois.

**Y****û****ko : **Oyé oyéééééééé !! Chers hôtes ! Voici…le programme de l'après midi !

Himawari était repartie avec un plateau recouvert de verrines assorties de fraise et de crème anglaise, accompagnée d'un Toki plus courtois que jamais portant la dernière caisse de saké apportée par Yûko. Seuls Ito et Watanuki restaient dans la cuisine, prêts à affronter la pile de vaisselle posée sur l'évier.

**Ito **: Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser finir la vaisselle ?

**Watanuki **: Hai hai, ne t'inquiètes pas, avec Yûko, c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe des sales besognes ici! vas plutôt rejoindre les autres.

Ito acquiesça d'un sourire et quitta la cuisine. Quelque seconde à peine s'écoulèrent, le temps d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude, qu'un cri de stupeur parvint jusqu'au jeune homme. Surpris, il abandonna ses assiettes et son éponge et sortit derechef de la cuisine. Ito était juste là, à quelques mètres seulement, au milieu du couloir. Une jeune fille parée comme une poupée se tenait face à elle. Elle fixait Ito d'une manière fort malsaine, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction imminente sur les lèvres. Watanuki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un étrange halo obscur ternissait l'aspect acidulé de la jeune fille. Il était vaporeux, dessinant d'étranges arabesques par endroits. Plus elle fixait Ito, plus l'ombre qui l'entourait s'épaississait. Cette jeune fille n'avait rien de rassurant et encore moins d'humain.

_« J__oue avec moi...__ »_

L'ombre s'épaissit brusquement, jusqu'à englober toute la pièce. Une étrange sphère d'un rose passé apparu alors.

**Watanuki :** Ito !!

Un couloir de vapeurs charbonneuses.

Et puis plus rien, juste un tablier blanc humide jonché sur le sol.

Lorsqu'Ito ouvrit les yeux, un ciel couleur vert d'eau s'offrit à elle. Des nuages charnus blancs cassés se mouvaient avec une extrême lenteur. Une odeur fruitée remplissait l'atmosphère, teintée d'une saveur salée, comme si un rivage se trouvait à proximité. L'endroit était extrêmement paisible, trop peut être, mais agréablement reposant. Une mélopée légère s'élevait de l'orée d'un bois acidulé, aux feuillages bleutés qui se dégradaient infiniment jusqu'à se mélanger à ce ciel pastel. Elle referma un instant son regard brun, cherchant à reprendre pleinement possession de sa conscience. Elle croyait avoir ouvert les yeux sur un rêve qui n'était pas le sien. Sur une réalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Sur un monde cartoonesque où oscillait l'émerveillement et la crainte. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit définitivement les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Les nuages n'avaient qu'imperceptiblement bougé, demeurant ainsi dans une effrayante fixité malgré la légère brise porteuse de parfums fruités qui caressait le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle se releva subitement, réalisant que toutes ces sensations n'étaient que bien trop vraies pour n'être qu'illusoires. Son regard balaya tout autour d'elle, inquiet, comme recherchant du connu pour ne pas sombrer dans la crainte de l'inconnu. Elle était assise dans une prairie légèrement vallonnée, à l'herbe tendre et douce comme du ruban, à la teinte verte indéfinissable, alliance du vert du ciel et du bleu des arbres. Quelques pâquerettes blanches comme du sucre perçaient par endroit, teintant ainsi la gamme chromatique du revêtement. Pâquerettes et herbe douce à perte de vue. Rien d'autre. L'absence de cette présence tant recherchée, et cette pointe au coeur.

**Watanuki :** Tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourna. Watanuki était debout, un sourire un peu forcé sur le visage et une touche d'inquiétude dans le regard. C'est vrai, elle aurait dû le chercher lui avant de rechercher la présence rassurante de Makoto. Son esprit avait entièrement repris le dessus sur l'étonnement. Elle se rappelait désormais. La jeune fille toute acidulée dans sa robe de poupée aux teintes rosées, striée de ruban, de dentelle et de fin tissu, avec ces chaussures démesurément hautes, ce chapeau aux fioritures nombreuses recouvrant une chevelure aux anglaises parfaites, faisant tourner une ombrelle semblable à sa tenue, tout en léchant avec plaisir un sucre d'orge évidemment rose. Elle se remémora sa surprise, sa tétanie, le pas lourd de Watanuki courant, et le _« __joue avec moi_ » de la poupée. Elle se rappela enfin cette bulle rosée qui se forma autour d'elle, l'englobant dans une sphère senteur de fraise. Sa main saisie, un cri inaudible, l'éclatement de la bulle, l'inconscience.

**Watanuki :** Ito-chan, ça va ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour ôter ces bribes de souvenirs irréels. Comme un rêve dans le rêve. L'irrationnel dans sa réalité.

**Ito :** ça va, merci. Mais c'est quoi le délire là ?!

**Watanuki : **Encore un coup de Yûko-san! Elle avait tout prévu j'en suis sûr! Je savais bien que la venue de la troupe sentait l'arnaque! Trop beau pour n'être que le hasard, ouais c'est ça! je t'en ficherai du hasard moi! Et qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus encore, hein? Je vous le demande! Alors que la journée était si belle, et Himawari-chan si resplendissante...

**Ito: **Watanuki-kun...

Ito le regardait d'un air mi interrogatif, mi amusé, ce qui gêna profondément Watanuki redevenu soudainement plus calme - si calme il pouvait l'être - et qui riait à son tour. La jeune fille se leva finalement, abandonnant son oreiller d'herbe. Elle balaya du regard la plaine étrange qui les entourait. Une surface verte vallonnée à perte de vue comme un va et vient de vagues. La ligne de l'horizon semblait ainsi se mettre en mouvement, ondulant au delà des champs anis, jouant avec les courbes des barrières. Seule la forêt variait le motif de cette plaine. Et seule cette forêt, bien qu'étrange avec ses arbres se décolorant à l'infini pour ne faire qu'un avec le ciel, l'attirait. Ce n'était pas comme si cette forêt lui était familière, rencontrée en rêve ou lors d'une excursion familiale. Elle l'attirait, tout simplement. Comme une mélopée enchanteresse qui appelle dans ses filets les papillons égarés.

**Ito: **Par là...

Sans plus d'explication, elle s'avança vers la forêt, oubliant presque la présence de Watanuki, lequel, surpris, évita de justesse une imperfection de la bute qui déséquilibra son pied. Il pestait intérieurement, contre sa malédiction personnelle, contre Yûko et son hasard, contre ce Toki, contre cette poupée qui les avait envoyé dans cet inconnu, bref, il en voulait à la terre entière de l'avoir encore mis dans une situation bizarre et de l'avoir ainsi séparé de sa tendre Himawari-chan...

Sans aucune hésitation, Ito pénétra dans la forêt. Watanuki, plus méfiant, avançait d'un pas mal assuré, contrairement à la jeune fille qui le précédait.

**Watanuki : **Ito-chan, tu...tu sais où tu nous emmène comme ça? Nan parce qu'à ta place je me méfierais, on sait jamais avec les endroits comme celui ci, ce qui pourrait...

Il buta sur Ito qui s'était soudainement immobilisée. Étouffant une onomatopée réflexe de douleur, il releva la tête tout en réajustant ses lunettes et vit ainsi, dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une place au milieu de la forêt, un attroupement de créatures toutes sorties d'un livre de contes pour enfant. Il reconnaissait certaines d'entre elles pour les avoir déjà croisées dans ses aventures forcées. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

Au centre, sur une souche d'arbre, se tenait une créature des plus étranges. Un serpent à plumes ressemblant à quelques détails prés à cette divinité Aztèque, ce Quetzalcoalt autour duquel plane tant de mystère. Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur lui et semblait lui témoigner un profond respect. Il parla d'une voix caverneuse, résonnant comme si elle provenait d'outre tombe. Un sentiment d'effroi parcourut leur échine. La situation était simple. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient des _champions_ désignés par leur _seigneur_. La règle était encore plus simple, étant donné qu'il n'y en avait aucune... Le gagnant était juste celui qui, avec son binôme, atteindrait le centre de la forêt, centre de toutes choses et tout le baratin philosophique que le serpent à plumes avait débité.

**Watanuki: **Joue avec moi, joue avec moi... ouais tu parles...!

Et alors qu'il râlait pour une énième fois, le serpent s'évanouit, ne laissant que quelques unes de ses plumes multicolores sur le sol. L'assemblée se désagrégea, regagnant les profondeurs de la forêt, et disparut. Ito s'approcha de la souche, et ramassa une plume dorée. Elle la fit miroiter devant ses yeux, comme pour confirmer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité, leur réalité.

**Ito: **Si j'ai bien compris... on a pas le choix... j'imagine qu'il nous faut gagner pour rentrer chez nous...

L'éclat doré de la plume faisait briller ses prunelles noisettes. Comme un envoûtement.

**Watanuki: **Oui, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix... j'en ai marre de toujours devoir me démener dans des trucs aussi débiles!

Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude. Ce qui tira Ito de sa contemplation, et lui dessina un sourire sur les lèves.

L'ensemble des élèves de la classe de théâtre se dispersa, une fois le repas terminé. Seuls quelques uns d'entre eux demeuraient, attendant le retour d'Ito pour les uns, de Watanuki pour les autres. Un étrange sourire ourlait les lèvres de Yûko. Un sourire que Dômeki ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cependant son expression sévère ne cilla pas. Il ne dit mot. Mais il savait. Cette sensation imprimée en lui ne le trompait pas. Le regard de Yûko rencontra le sien, et son sourire se fit plus menaçant.

Les feuilles de l'automne voletèrent un instant, puis s'allongèrent sur la nappe où ils avaient déjeuné.

Toki se leva, tira sur sa cigarette avec impatience. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais Yûko le devança.

**Yûko : **Aller chercher Ito ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

**Toki: **Pardon? Mais ça fait trois plombes qu'elle est parti avec Watanuki, et j'aime pas ça.

Makoto le fixa d'un regard sombre. Lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**Yûko **: Elle est avec Watanuki, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire... Et je pense que ton amie ci présente préfère la savoir en sa compagnie qu'en la tienne...

Ses mots s'étalaient en longueur, rendant l'atmosphère pensante. Un sentiment de malaise envahissait le reste de l'assemblée. Son regard s'appuya sur celui de Makoto, accompagné d'un immense sourire complice.

**Toki : **Mais...

**Yûko : **Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais retourner t'occuper de ton groupe, l'heure de la représentation approche. Fais moi confiance, Ito est en de bonne main.

Toki baissa le regard, celui de Yûko était bien trop puissant. Il le sentait transpercer son corps et le fouiller intérieurement.

**Toki : **ça va, j'ai compris...

Il tira avec irritation sur sa cigarette. Son regard se posa sur chacun des individus présents. Sur Makoto au visage grave, sur Dômeki dont l'expression n'avait pas bougé depuis leur première rencontre, sur Himawari, souriant toujours, malgré l'atmosphère étouffante. Puis sur Yûko, une dernière fois.

**Toki: **Himawari, ça te dirait de venir voir la préparation des costumes?

Himawari opina, et l'accompagna. en direction de la pièce transformée en vrai atelier de couture.

**Yûko : **Bien... Vous deux, suivez moi.

Elle se leva, élégante. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitèrent un instant avant de s'éparpiller avec grâce sur ses épaules. Le tissu de sa robe s'animait dans un bruissement agréable à l'oreille.

Sans mot dire, les deux jeunes gens la suivirent. Elle semblait connaître la maison de Dômeki comme la sienne et les attira dans une pièce plus reculée, plus obscure. Une pièce plus mystérieuse, propice à la situation.

**Dômeki : **Où sont ils?

**Makoto : **Comment ça où? Ils ne sont plus au temple?!

**Yûko : **Ailleurs. Et vous allez les rejoindre.

Makoto regardait, surpris, désorienté, la conversation presque tacite entre Yûko et Dômeki. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

**Yûko : **Vous allez participer à un _jeu_ dans lequel vous serez mes _champions_. Aucune règle. Juste finir les premiers et récupérer le prix qui se trouve au centre de la forêt dans laquelle vous allez vous aventurer. Cette victoire et le prix sont les seules conditions à votre retour. Et mon paiement, pour vous envoyer là bas...

**Makoto : **Et Ito ?! Pourquoi a-t-elle était choisie?

**Yûko : **Tu es bien placée pour savoir pourquoi... Quoiqu'il en soit vous les retrouverez au cours de votre jeu.

Elle avait insisté sur la première partie de sa phrase, accentuant chacun de ses mots. Son regard se faisait inquisiteur, comme si elle tentait de percer son secret... Elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Yûko se leva gracieusement. Elle faisait face aux deux jeunes gens. Un cercle se dessina sous eux, noir, entrelacement de formes ésotériques. Une légère fumée noire dessinant d'étranges arabesque les entoura, et ils disparurent.

**Yûko : **Voilà qui est fait... Espérons que nos champions soient à la hauteur de l'enjeu.

**Mokona : **Hai!

La forêt était dense, trop dense même. Une végétation hétéroclite la peuplait, rendant le cheminement difficile. Les ronces griffaient leurs visages, les lianes entravaient leurs jambes, leurs pieds étaient instables sur les racines vagabondes. Ils devaient trouver un centre, un milieu, un truc dans le genre. Mais comment trouver le centre de cet amas de branchages? Ils avançaient à l'aveuglette, suivant leurs sens, leur instinct. Espérant ne pas se perdre en s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans l'inconnu.

Mais perdus, ils l'étaient pourtant.

**Watanuki **: ça doit te changer du théâtre une aventure pareille... ouch!

**Ito: **ça va?

**Watanuki : **hai, hai ce n'est rien... une vilaine branche... fichue forêt!

Ito sourit. Même si elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle peinait à comprendre, la présence de Watanuki la rassurait d'une certaine manière au travers de son attitude frôlant par moments le burlesque.

**Ito : **ça me change d'une certaine manière, mais notre groupe a déjà vécu des situations extrêmes... Avec Toki, Tsugumi ou encore le frère de Takayo, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une aventure rocambolesque!

**Watanuki : **Rien qu'à voir sa tête à ce Toki, j'ai tout de suite senti que ce type était pas fiable! S'approcher comme ça d'Himawari-chan, elle qui est si mignonnes, si douce, si innocente!

Ito s'esclaffa. Dès qu'il prononçait ne serait ce que le nom d'Himawari, Watanuki semblait s'aventurer sur les rives d'un doux délire acidulé, où des tournesols d'un jaune lumineux dansaient autour de lui.

**Ito : **Toi par contre, tu as l'habitude de ce type d'excursion?

**Watanuki : **Et bien... c'est à dire qu'avec Yûko-san...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout deux s'étaient soudainement immobilisés. Des rumeurs étranges provenaient des profondeurs de la forêt. Une rumeur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, oppressante. Mais dont la nature et l'origine ne pouvaient pas être identifiées. Ce bruit, ce ronflement, semblait provenir de partout, et de nulle part à la fois. Une bête esseulée - Un troupeau.

**Ito : **Qu'est ce?!

**Watanuki : **Je, je ne sais pas... mais... cours!

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, ils se mirent à courir. Courir droit devant. Suivre une ligne. Une ligne droite. Droite mais déviant par instant. Droite mais non plane. Les branches, les troncs, les racines, les buissons, les souches, les cailloux... une succession d'éléments végétaux presque uniforme. Comme un décor de cinéma des années 60 où le même arbre se succède indéfiniment.

Et cette rumeur persistante. Ce bruissement de feuilles qui se rapproche sans cesse. Ce piétinement incessant.

Courir. Et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Watanuki sentit le souffle lui manquer. Il n'avait pas l'endurance d'Ito qui courait devant lui. Loin. Comme un point fugace au travers des arbres. Il n'avait pas non plus la forme physique de Dômeki. Il devait le reconnaître, malgré lui, que son rival aurait mieux supporté la distance que lui. Alors pourquoi ça devait être lui qui, encore une fois, courait pour échapper à un monstre dont il ne connaissait pas les intentions?

Il trébucha. Tomba au sol. Ses lunettes lui échappèrent. Un verre s'ébrécha.

Il se releva, lentement, maugréant.

Il réajusta ses lunettes. Une branche était tordue.

Ses paumes étaient égratignées.

La rumeur était là. Juste là. Ici.

Il regarda droit devant lui. La silhouette d'Ito n'était pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait. Elle était vraisemblablement revenue sur ses pas pour l'attendre, l'aider peut être.

Mais la rumeur était là, elle aussi.

**Watanuki : **Ito!

Une bête noire, sombre et vaporeuse, sauta sur le sentier de fortune qu'ils suivaient. Entre Ito, et lui - un trait d'union.

L'animal à la fourrure éthérée se jeta sur Ito.

Ils avaient atterri dans une forêt. Une forêt des plus banales à première vue. A quel endroit précis se trouvaient-ils, ils n'en savaient rien. Yûko leur avait simplement dit de ne jamais se retourner. D'aller droit devant. Ils finiraient bien par trouver le centre. Le point final.

Ils avançaient en silence, marchant rapidement, guettant alentour le moindre mouvement, le moindre son.

Tout leur semblait étrangement silencieux. Comme un lieu abandonné par les hommes comme par les animaux. Un désert de feuilles et d'écorce.

Leur chemin était difficilement praticable. La végétation s'enchevêtrait donnant à cette forêt un aspect de jungle. C'était à se demander si les lianes n'étaient pas plutôt des serpents...

Ils avaient à peine traversé une étrange clairière au centre de la forêt et replongé dans sa profondeur qu'une horde de créatures indéfinissable se jeta sur eux. Dômeki et Makoto ne se firent pas surprendre. Ils étaient trop entraînés pour se laisser avoir comme cela. Leurs sens étaient sollicités en permanences. Ces créatures avaient une formes presque humaine. De long corps effilé, des bras, des jambes, mais une couleur verdâtre, prouvant leur lien avec cette forêt. Ils semblaient élastiques, pouvant se remodeler à l'infini. Des pics sortaient de leur bras sans prévenir, et disparaissaient aussitôt. Deux, trois créatures, il était difficile de les distinguer tant elles se confondaient avec la végétation ambiante.

Une des créature tendit son bras qui semblait dur comme de la pierre et était recouvert de pics menaçants. Makoto l'évita en pivotant sur le côté. Il enchaînait les pas, les déplacements, avait des appuis sûrs. Dômeki l'imitait, à sa façon, selon l'art martial qu'il maîtrisait. Les coups qui s'abattaient sur eux étaient aussitôt parés. Ces créatures n'arrivaient même pas à leur arracher une égratignure.

L'agilité de l'un, la souplesse de l'autre, la technique maîtrisée à la perfection par les deux. Ces sylvains étranges n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Le pied de Makoto rencontra le visage de son adversaire qui s'évanouit en un nuage de feuilles mortes orangées. La paume de Dômeki rencontra le torse de son vis à vis, qui disparu dans une nuée de libellules. Le coup final, simultané, porté sur la dernière créature, permit la naissance d'un papillon bleuté lumineux.

La forêt était redevenue silencieuse. Seul le souffle haletant des deux combattants donnait une impression de battement cardiaque à ce lieu.

**Dômeki : **tu n'es pas une fille ordinaire... je me trompe?

**Makoto : **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça.

**Dômeki : **La façon de te battre. Même une fille douée ne peut se battre comme tu le fais.

Makoto était déstabilisé. C'était bien la première personne qui, le voyant se battre avait reconnu immédiatement sa vraie nature. Il avait un regard vigilant, il savait observer les moindres détails de chacun. Pouvait-il encore lui mentir?

**Dômeki : **Lorsque Yûko parle avec toi, elle y met trop d'ambiguïtés pour que cela soit anodin.

Il était fort, vraiment fort. Redoutable s'il était son ennemi.

**Makoto : **tu es le premier que je rencontre qui m'a démasqué aussi vite... Ce travestissement est une gageure conclue avec mon père. Si j'arrive à tenir l'année scolaire déguisé en fille sans que personne ne le découvre, il me laissera la liberté de faire le métier qui me plaît, soit acteur...

**Dômeki : **Ah. Tu sais, je ne te trahirai pas... ni ne te jugerai... Mon grand père m'habillait en fille quand j'étais enfant, pour que cela me rende plus fort. J'espère que pour toi aussi, cela t'apportera plus de force.

**Makoto **: Merci...

Ils se turent alors. Des bruits de pas, des branches que l'on piétine, des feuilles que l'on arrache sur son passage. Une course poursuite. Deux, trois individus peut être. Amis ou ennemis? Les deux à la fois, peut être.

Sur leurs gardes, ils s'approchèrent des immenses fougères qui obstruaient le passage. Tapis comme des fauves, ils écartèrent de leurs mains les feuilles, afin de ne laisser percer que leur regard acéré. Une partie de leur quête était là, et en délicate posture.

**Makoto : **Ito!

Dômeki lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Il se releva, lentement, sans bruit. Son regard était planté sur la bête noire. Ses pieds prirent leur marques sur le sol accidenté. Ses jambes se fléchirent légèrement. Il tendit son bras gauche. Sa main serra une prise invisible. Il amena ses index et majeurs droit à son oeil qui fixait sa cible avec résolution.

Une corde incolore vibra.

Une flèche immatérielle déchira l'air.

Elle voulut crier, mais sa voix resta muette. Elle était au sol, le fauve vaporeux était sur elle. Si immatériel semblait-il, ses crocs, eux étaient bel et bien réels. Son haleine était forte, nauséabonde. Elle voulut détourner la tête, mais ne pouvait pas. Comme paralysée, bloquée entre deux racines. Sa gueule se rapprochait terriblement. Toujours plus prés. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle, le poids grandissant de ses pattes sur ses épaules.

Son regard était fixé sur celui, rouge, de l'animal. Elle y lisait la faim. Il y lisait la peur. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit un peu plus, s'apprêtant à saisir sa proie. Mais un cri de douleur inaudible fit se cabrer la créature qui s'évapora aussitôt, laissant planer un nuage de poussière grise.

Ito resta immobile, surprise par cette libération soudaine. Une main saisie son poignet. Elle se détourna légèrement, et vit Makoto, qui la serra dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre.

**Ito : **Mais comment...

**Dômeki : **J'ai la faculté de repousser les spectres...

Makoto aida Ito à se relever. Elle épousseta sa tenue, enlevant la poussière de la créature qui la recouvrait.

**Watanuki : **Eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?!

**Dômeki : **On devrait se dépêcher de continuer. Cette créature ne doit pas être la seule dans les parages.

**Watanuki **: Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parles?

Comme à son habitude, Watanuki s'énerva contre Dômeki, lequel, impassible, continuait de parler avec tout son calme. Rapidement l'atmosphère lourde de la forêt devint oppressante. Un vent chaud secoua les feuillages, souleva la terre, passa sur leur peau.

Un rire froid se propagea en même temps que cette chaleur.

Puis un bruit sourd, un piétinement confus. Saccadé.

Le sol frémit. Les oiseaux haut perchés s'envolèrent.

Une masse informe surgit non pas de nulle part, mais de l'obscurité tapie dans le sous bois. Une masse informe, avalant tout sur son passage. Comme un trou noir sylvestre.

Ils le comprirent, tous, et aucune parole ne fut nécessaire pour les enjoindre à courir.

Encore, toujours courir.

Une course pour la victoire - une course pour la survie.

Courir. C'était leur seule pensée. Makoto courrait devant, prêt à s'opposer à tout ennemi entravant leur passage. Dômeki fermait la marche, pour s'assurer de la sécurité de leurs arrières. Le paysage défilait. Toujours ce même paysage, uniforme. L'impression de ne pas avancer - reculer. Comme si courir leur était inutile, puisqu'ils n'avançaient pas... Et pourtant, le bruit de cette créature se rapprochant irrémédiablement, détruisant, avalant, effaçant de son chemin pierres, végétation, vie, si encore il y en avait dans cette forêt, justifiait leur course effrénée.

Une barrière de fougères et de lianes aux fleurs rougeâtres mettaient un terme au chemin qu'ils suivaient. Sans attendre, ils passèrent cet obstacle, trop préoccupés par ce qui les poursuivait pour s'attarder sur ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté - ils auraient toutefois dû s'y attarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Aussitôt la barrière végétale traversée, ils furent précipités sur un dénivelé légèrement abrupte. La vitesse les emporta. Ni les branches, ni les buissons, ni les racines n'arrivaient à les freiner. La pente s'adoucit. Leur chute s'arrêta. Watanuki se releva difficilement, le dernier, pestant contre cette maudite forêt. Lorsqu'il releva le regard mal assuré derrière ses lunettes abîmées, il reconnut le lieu. C'était ce qu'il avait définit comme place au milieu de la forêt, où le serpent à plumes leur avait expliqué les règles du jeu. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ...

**Ito : **Mais... C'est le point de départ?! On a tourné en rond!

Le serpent à plumes se trouvait sur la souche d'arbre qui semblait être comme son trône. Ils étaient seuls en tête à tête avec le maître du jeu.

**Serpent à plumes : **Oui et non.

**Watanuki : **Comment ça? Un point de départ, est un point de départ. Il ne peut pas être point de départ et ne pas l'être à la fois...

**Dômeki : **Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler?

**Watanuki : **Quoi?! C'est toi qui ne sais pas réfléchir! Comment une chose peut-elle être son contraire en même temps?! Réfléchis! Ba-ka!

**Makoto : **Pourtant Dômeki a raison.

**Watanuki : **Eh?!

Le serpent à plumes les regardait avec ce qui semblait être un sourire. Un rire comme intérieur transparaissait. La scène lui plaisait.

**Ito : **En fait le point de départ, au début du jeu, était bel et bien un point de départ, dans son acception première.

**Makoto : **Avec Dômeki, nous sommes passés par ce lieu avant de vous retrouver. Il était alors une étape dans notre cheminement, comme un point sur une ligne droite.

**Ito : **Et maintenant, c'est notre point final, l'arrivée, où nous sommes ensemble parvenus.

**Dômeki : **Le début, l'étape, l'arrivée.

**Ito : **Ce lieu est le centre que l'on cherche, car tous nos chemins passent par lui ; Il est central car nécessaire.

**Watanuki : **Je comprends rien...

Le serpent à plumes effectua une légère danse, une rotation de couleurs et de lumière. Une pluie de plumes arc en ciel. Son sourire semblait toujours intacte. Comme de l'amusement.

**Serpent à plumes **: Vous avez gagner, je dois le reconnaître... vous êtes des humains surprenants... Je comprends le choix de Yûko-san... mais ne le cautionne pas toutefois...

Sa façon de parler était solennelle. Tous les participants, apparut mystérieusement, avaient formés un cercle autour des jeunes gens qui se trouvaient au centre, face au maître du lieu - maître du jeu.

**Serpent à plumes : **Quoiqu'il en soit, qui que vous soyez, vous avez gagné, et le prix de la victoire vous revient.

Il tendit ses mains, présentant un objet fait d'écorce, aux aspérités rêches, serti d'un ruban rouge, aux noeuds tombant avec légèreté.

**Serpent à plumes : **Tenez, ceci vous revient de droit. Faites en bon usage.

Ito s'approcha, s'en saisit. Un contact bref entre les aspérités de l'écorce et la chair douce de ses mains. Des ombres élastiques s'étirèrent alors du sol, vacillant autour des jeunes gens. Un ballet clair-obscur vaporeux s'élevant vers les hauteurs, opérant une chorégraphie abstraite, avant de retomber en arc en ciel sur le sol terre de sienne.

Une forêt des plus oniriques. Où la cime des arbres se confond avec le ciel. Le sol de terre a une saveur de chocolat pour qui sait y goûter. Au centre de cette forêt de sucre, une souche d'arbre nue, ornée de quelques champignons d'orges. Des plumes multicolores ornent le sol. Une jeune fille toute de rose vêtue, assise sur une branche aux feuilles discrètes, savoure un sucre d'orge tout aussi rose qu'elle avec délectation. Un sourire et un regard malicieux.

_" Belle partie Yûko... Mais j'aurai ma revanche!"_

Une pièce apprêtée avec des coussins pourpres et dorés. Un sofa finement ouvragé. Des tentures et des encensoirs. Une épaisse fumée accompagnée d'une forte odeur de tabac imprégnaient cette pièce close. Sur le sofa une femme à la longue chevelure noire faisait des volutes blanches avec son porte cigarette savamment stylisé. Une boule noire avec une touche de bleu, aux longues oreilles, se prélassait, imitant la maîtresse du lieu.

Au centre de cette pièce, sur un tapis circulaire d'un camaïeu bleu, s'étiraient des rubans noirs guidés par des papillons ciselés. Ils tournoyèrent quelques instants. L'un d'eux, le plus beau, se posa sur l'index effilé de la jeune femme avant de disparaître, comme ses compères.

Sous la nuée de poussière de papillons apparut quatre jeunes gens. Si deux d'entre eux semblaient reconnaître les lieux, les deux autres regardaient alentours non sans surprise.

D'un lieu abandonné de toute trace humaine, à un lieu dépourvu de toute végétation.

**Yûko : **Okaeri!

Son oeil se planta sans attendre sur l'objet qu'Ito tenait fermement dans ses bras.

**Yûko: **Omedetô! Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance!

Ito lui tendit le prix, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Elle défit le ruban, ne prêta guerre attention à l'écorce. D'un mouvement inverse, elle déboîta le haut du bas de l'objet, laissant ainsi apparaître la véritable récompense. Une fiole remplie d'un liquide à la teinte pourpre, aux doux reflets violets. Un résidu semblait recouvrir le fond. Une tige d'une branche indistincte flottait en son coeur.

**Makoto **: Mais c'est...

**Yûko : **Ouiiiiii, de la liqueur! Et quelle liqueur!

**Ito et Watanuki : **Eh?? Tout ça pour ça?!

**Yûko : **Mais c'est un grand cru ! Arrivé à maturité d'une fort belle manière grâce à votre course!

Mokona sortit deux verres à liqueur d'on ne savait où. Son sourire recouvrait tout son visage de joie. Yûko tenait serrée contre elle son doux alcool. Ses joues étaient déjà empourprée, enivrées par les effluves de l'alcool.

**Ito : **Je ne saisis pas notre rôle dans sa maturation...

**Yûko : **Je ne peux te délivrer tous les secrets de cette course. Sache que cette boisson exquise se teinte du goût des qualités des vainqueurs. Grâce à la pureté de ton coeur Ito, et au courage de tes amis - même si on ne peut en dire autant de Watanuki - cette liqueur s'est teintée des saveurs les plus délectables possibles...

D'un geste de la main, elle invita ses _champions_ à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Makoto et Dômeki s'assirent sur les coussins soyeux entourant le sofa. Déjà Mokona leur servait le délicat alcool. Ito ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de Makoto, le regard plein de tendresse.

**Dômeki : **Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu n'en auras plus.

**Watanuki : **Ta gueule espèce... espèce de... Dômeki!

**Mokona : **Watanuki n'a pas encore bu et pourtant il dit déjà n'importe quoi!

Watanuki se jeta à la poursuite de Mokona qui riait joyeusement.

Autour du sofa, quatre jeunes gens, verre à liqueur à la main, riaient à gorge déployée devant cette scène burlesque, digne de toutes les comédies.

_**FIN**_


End file.
